As the quest for improved engine efficiency is sought, the supply of intake air becomes more critical. The quantity of intake air can be increased by compressing the air to a higher density. With the increased pressure of the intake air, the intake air is heated to a higher temperature which can further add to the emissions emitted from such engines. With the requirement for greater cooling, the operation of the engine, operating components and accessories can be compromised. Thus, the engine, operating components and accessories may fail prematurely. To overcome the increased temperature, systems have been sought to reduce the temperature of the intake air. One such system is disclosed in Japanese Patent Number JP20002200480 published Aug. 8, 2000 being invented by Hiroshi Fujimoto et. al. In the disclosure an engine uses a Miller cycle to improve the combustion efficiency and improve fuel consumption. A first supercharger compresses the intake air and the compressed intake air is passed through a first cooler. From the first cooler the intake air is further compressed by a second supercharger and passed through a second cooler prior to being introduced into a combustion chamber of a cylinder of the engine. The disclosure further discloses an Exhaust Gas Recirculation (EGR) means for use with the Miller cycle, series supercharged series cooled intake air engine.
The present disclosure is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.